Perfect Precipice
by Quaintcastle
Summary: A Jelsa Tale like no other... Elsa is finally free and in control of her powers, but she's nowhere near in control of her life. After a life of secrets, will she ever be able to open up to anyone? Jack Frost has been accepted by the Guardians, and no longer lives as an outcast, but he must confront the idea of using dark magic to get what he wants. Will he be lead astray?
1. Chapter One : I Do

{Author's note:

DISCLAIMER:

The movie FROZEN and all of its characters, settings and events belong to Disney. The movie RISE OF THE GUARDIANS and all of its characters, settings and events belong to DREAMWORKS.

About this fanfic:

Fandoms: DISNEY - Frozen & DREAMWORKS - Rise of the Guardians

Rating: T for Teen – Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

Pairing: The following pairings may/may not be included in this fanfic – Jelsa, Kristanna, Helsa, Jack x Anna, Elsa x Kristoff

POV: The story will be written in third person, with certain chapters focusing mainly on one individual character.

Anti-Mary-Sue: No awkward OCs – Guaranteed, or your precious time back.

Disclaimer: Again - I DO NOT own the rights to the characters Elsa, Anna, Jack Frost, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Pitch, Tooth, Grandpabbie or The Moon, and I DO NOT own the rights to the fictional kingdom Arendelle, the franchises for either FROZEN or RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, nor do I intend to make any kind of profit from these characters, settings, movies or franchises, as they belong entirely to either DISNEY or DREAMWORKS.

This fanfic takes place mainly in Arendelle about 6 months after the movie FROZEN.

Summary:

Elsa is finally free and in control of her powers, but she's nowhere near in control of her life. After years of isolation, she must get to know her younger sister who has grown up without her, learn to rule the entire kingdom of Arendelle and protect it from the men of the Sothern Isles and figure out who she truly is. After a life of secrets, will she ever be able to open up to anyone?

Jack Frost has been accepted by the Guardians, and no longer lives as an outcast. Now he can fulfill his duties as Guardian for all eternity in peace. He has children who believe in him, and he believes in the magic of youth, but he's starting to lose faith in himself. Desperate to see his sister again, he must confront the idea of using dark magic to get what he wants. Will he be lead astray?}

Chapter One : "I Do"

A dainty foot stepped onto the long blue carpet leading to the altar. It was finally happening! After nearly four months of planning, her wedding day had arrived. She didn't know whether to be happy or nervous out of her mind. Either way, she was buzzing with energy, as usual. Anna of Arendelle was about to become Mrs. Bjorgman.

Kristoff stood very awkwardly at the end of the grand hall, staring in awe at the gorgeous princess. Just six months ago, before queen Elsa's powers had been revealed, Anna stood in the exact same spot as she watched the official coronation. Marrying into royalty was something that he'd never intended to do- in fact, he was perfectly happy living with his adoptive family of trolls and right-hand-reindeer Sven, but sometimes it got lonely. After all, there are only so many conversations to be had with a rock or a reindeer.

The whole kingdom of Arendelle was smiling on this wonderful day! Even the spring air had a happier feeling than usual to it. The castle was appropriately adorned with garlands of daffodils and bluebells, playful and cheery, true to the princess' personality. As for Kristoff's tribute? Nothing other than various ice sculptures of animals and trees, courtesy of Elsa. Though the decorations were elaborate, the wedding itself was quite simple. Anna's only bridesmaid was Elsa, who was wearing a pastel blue dress, and Kristoff's best man was Sven, who, as per usual, wore nothing. The flower girl and ring bearer were randomly chosen children who'd expressed interest, both of whom wore yellow and white outfits.

Perhaps the most stunning sight at the wedding was the dress. Like Anna herself, it radiated a warm feeling of hope and love. It was tight fitting at the top, and covered in very pale baby-blue lace, but the lace faded into white at the waistline, where the dress puffed out elegantly. On Anna's feet were two little ice slippers, once again a gift from Elsa, that were to be kept frozen and on display at the castle after the wedding ceremony.

The quartet began to play softly, and Anna simply stood at the foot of the carpet in awe. Elsa beckoned her forwards, and with a mouthed 'Thank you!' she began her walk forwards. Steadily putting each slipper in front of the other, she made it to the ice archway, where her husband-to-be stood, in just a few moments, though it all seemed like a blur to Anna! Kristoff took her by the hands and stared at her as though she was a mountain of gifts on Christmas morning.

Minutes later, they both said 'I do.' Cheers erupted throughout the grand hall, even though most of the noise came from Elsa and Olaf. The other dozen guests clapped lightly, one of them frowning at Olaf while he repeatedly took off his carrot nose and threw it in the air. Now it was time for the real fun to start- nothing other than the first dance, of course!

Elsa led the guests and the happy couple outside to the courtyard, or what was the courtyard. Now in its place was a glistening oval of ice with a perfect replica of Anna and Kristoff in the middle.

"This is so weird, having me and my husband watch me and my husband have our first dance!" Anna laughed as she skated towards Kristoff at the centre of the ice.

"You're welcome!" Elsa smiled at she flew by, afterwards transitioning effortlessly into a triple-axle at the other end.

"Woah Elsa, since when do you know how to skate?"

"Probably since I stopped avoiding contact with anything cold," Elsa shrugged as she turned around, then continued to skate backwards around the couple.

"Aw stop it, you're making me look like I haven't skated in my lifetime," Kristoff grumbled while hiding a smile.

"It's okay, you know I'm just as clumsy as you are," Anna smiled and reached for his hand.

Elsa came to a stop and looked at her sister. She made a gorgeous bride, thought Elsa. But what was that feeling she had in her chest? Jealousy? No, loneliness. Anna would be off on her honeymoon up the mountains tonight, and it would be the first time in forever that they'd be truly away from each other, unless you count her flight to the North Mountain half a year ago as being away. Yes, she had been isolated from her sister for years, but when Anna was sleeping she would always check on her through the crack in the door and send wishes of sweet dreams to her in Anna's slumber. What would it be like, being the only one in the castle? Free, like she had felt on the North Mountain? Or terrifying?

A dark figure crept forward. Atop a tree lay a slender figure with tufts of white hair falling down his face. Jack Frost, the one who could bring him back to power. If only his heart were not so pure, his spirit not so playful. He could see himself rising to power once again, but only if he could bring feelings of hatred and fear to Jack Frost.

Below the forest's canopy, a girl sled down the hill with a cry of glee. Suddenly, he knew what he must do. If he could only change things, make Jack Frost know pain and loss… He must send him back to his days as a mortal. Of course, this could only be done if Jack himself was willing to return to his past temporarily, only as a spectator, of course. A spectator that he could trick into accidentally causing the past version of him a great deal of loss! Yes, he could do it. Convincing him to at least go see his sister would be an easy task. Frost was dying to see her, he knew it. More than that, he knew his worst fear- of losing her once again. If he did… perhaps Pitch Black's reign would return- this time, for good.

-Quaintcastle ~ "Alas, the chapter has come to an end, but the story has not."

{Author's note:

Yay! The pilot chapter has been posted!

If you enjoyed my work, please remember to favourite and review it to keep more coming! I plan to update "Perfect Precipice" AT LEAST once a week with 1000+ word chapters, of course.

Expect more drama to ensue ;)

-Quaintcastle ~ "Alas, the chapter has come to an end, but the story has not."}


	2. Chapter Two : Save Her

Chapter Two : "Save Her"

Two drawstrings of a blue hoodie hit his face madly with the wind, but it was never something that bothered him. Jack whooped as the wind brought him lower to the ground. He extended his staff and let it trail lazily on the ground, leaving swirls of ice behind. Finally, he was a Guardian. It was never something he wanted, or something that he even really deserved, considering the damage he'd done… But it was a title with a code that he'd adhere to nonetheless. Protecting the fun in children was something he had even accomplished in his past life. Jack was haunted by it, sometimes. His past life, that is! Mainly the sister that he didn't even know the name of. Who was she? Was she smart, brave, creative? Did she miss him after he died?

Of course, Jack remembered, she'll be long gone by now. Mortals didn't just roam the Earth without an end. And even her descendants wouldn't know her well enough for Jack's satisfaction, assuming she even had descendants. If only he could go back, if only he could see her just once in real life, even from a distance. Landing softly, he strode over to a well. With a tug of the rope, he could tell that the water in the bucket was frozen solid. Just then, he noticed a glint out of the corner of his eye. A snowflake? No, a coin, falling from the sky as though another flying passerby had dropped it. The coin landed on the edge of the well. May as well, thought Jack, just moments before he flicked it in and smiled to himself. Wishes, what a childish endeavor. It's not like any of the wishes he'd ever made had come true, so why should this one be any different?

He held onto that thought as he wandered back into the woods by foot, the excitement of his powers forgotten.

"Don't do anything too crazy, okay?" Elsa smiled sadly at Anna as she hopped into Kristoff's sleigh, newly adorned with spring flowers.

"I'll be back in a week, Elsa. You need to stop worrying and just enjoy your break from having to look after me!" Anna laughed.

But it wasn't a break. It was the end of ever having someone to look after. Elsa had just gotten her sister back, and now someone else would be taking care of her. Not just for a week, for until death do they part.

"You know that's what Mother and Father kept saying before they left, right? It was always just, you know, a 'we'll be back soon' kind of thing. I don't even think they said I love you before they left for the last time," Elsa sighed with concern for her sister.

"Hey, we're not taking any boats here. And I have every intention of coming back," Anna said as she hugged Elsa.

"Alright, I love you," Elsa said when Anna let go of her embrace, "Be careful!"

"I will, and I love you too!" Anna shouted as Sven took off.

Elsa sighed as the sled was pulled out of sight. Isolation once again.

Jack woke up with a start. White flurries surrounded his field of view, tickling his nose and biting at his neck. He rose with hesitation, the unfamiliarity of the scenery suddenly registering in his brain. He wasn't in the woods anymore… He was standing on a frozen lake. It couldn't be, he thought, this couldn't be the lake near the little cabin he used to call home. He felt a burst of chilly air as someone walked through him. Maybe he should be used to people walking right through him like he didn't exist, but this? Something wasn't right. And then he saw it…

A tall, lean boy, maybe eighteen or so, tousling his messy brown hair while he laughed, hand in hand with a girl so identical to him they must be brother and sister. It was himself, he realized, this was his past. But unlike the last (and only) time he'd seen it, he felt as though he was really there. It was more than a vision; he could even smell the icy winter in the air. How could he be here? Was it the wish he'd made?

"Jack, I'm scared!" the young girl cried out with fear in her voice. Pitch was here, Jack thought. Sure enough, a ghastly figure cloaked in shadows was leering at his past self and his sister from the woods.

"Stop!" Jack yelled at Pitch. The dark figure turned around, startled. This must be the Pitch of the past, thought Jack, not used to people being able to see him. No trace of recognition crossed the Boogeyman's face, and Jack knew he was right. Pitch caught Jack's eye and smiled ominously, then vanished without a trace.

So Pitch had left. The young girl wouldn't be clouded by fear anymore! But why would Pitch leave? Could such an awful being really want a young girl to enjoy a moment of fun? Jack studied the scene before him, and he realized with a jolt that something was terribly wrong. His sister wasn't afraid anymore, she didn't know how dangerous it was! She took a leap forward and smiled, but it was all too late. Fun would be her undoing. The ice shattered under her jump, and she fell into the icy waters, smile still plastered on her face.

Both Jacks rushed over to her, but neither had anything in their power to stop her from sinking below. Jack watched while his past self fell in after her while he leaned over the cracks in the ice. He wanted to save her, but all he could do was keep things frozen.

She was gone. And it was entirely his fault.


	3. AN!

{ A/N: I'm just going to say that this whole 'time travel' thing might be confusing, but it will be further explained in the next chapter :) Don't worry, Jack makes it to Arendelle very soon! }


End file.
